Alis Draconi
by Heart-Of-Memories
Summary: The final Days until the Dawn have come before us. Spyro has always been semi-aware that time that has passed, and he knows they will be free soon. Meanwhile, the ones he has left behind are left to wonder if he will ever come home. \Legend Of Series/
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Legend of Spyro Series is the property of Seirra and "Strange Dragonflies", not this girl. On the other hand, I do own this story.

Heart's Note: With a little under a week left to the release of Dawn of the Dragon, I've been replaying the old games. Not only did I seriously get a dose of Spyro/Fatherly!Ignitus fangirlish ness (again, gawddammitt! Ugh...), but this thing popped into my head. (shrugs) I'm a writer. It happens. By the way, thanks to Wikipedia and various Translator sites for the Latin Qoutes.

* * *

**Dum Spiro Spero (**_**While I breath, I hope)**_

* * *

Over the past three years, Spyro has drifted in and out of what he calls waking dreams. He is vaguely aware that time is passing outside of the crystal he created to save thier lives as the Mountain of Malefor collapsed around them, but he spends more of his time in these dreams than half-awake and fearful that they will never escape. He's never been good with incredibly small spaces, anyway. He remembers every single dream he's had, since he hasn't had many. Only dreams of his comrades and friends, the Gaurdians and Sparx and Cynder. He finds it odd he hasn't dreamed of his parents, but he hasn't seen them since he left the swamp. The only thing he remembers of them is the lullaby his mother sang to him and Sparx when they couldn't sleep, and what his father said to him as he was leaving his home.

_"All gifts come with a price, son. Don't forget that."_

Spyro won't forget. His father's words still come to him as easily has breathing. And as long as he breaths, there is hope still in his heart.

_Somewhere deep in the swamps, Flash the Dragonfly looks up at the stars and smiles. Perhaps there is hope for thier world after all. They still breath, and that is enough reason to keep hoping. It always will be._

* * *

**Lux Ex Tenebris (**_**Light in Darkness**_**) **

* * *

Spyro probably won't ever hear this from Sparx, but the little Dragonfly also drifted through dreams while they were in that crystal. He remembers the swamp, mostly. He remembers Mom and Dad and singing lullabies around the tiny fireflies that would come out on the hot and sticky summer nights, all leaning against Spyro's larger bulk. But he also remembers the last time he'd flown alongside his brother, watching his breathing get louder and louder as he got more and more exhuasted from the lack of sleep and the harsh climb up the stupid mountain to rescue some silly she-dragon who would probably kill them as soon as they got there.

"Just, gimme a second, Sparx.." Sparx had frowned when Spyro sat down on his haunches, througholy looking like he needed a good nights rest and some of the food that Volteer had a tendency to find out in the swamps. But there was no chance of a nap here, and Sparx wasn't sure there was anything even edible up here for his brother to eat. He'd have to settle for the next best thing. If he could remember the tune...

"Sparx..are you humming Mom's lullaby?" The little Dragonfly shrugged in embarrasment, before he smiled as Spyro stood, eyes looking a little less tired.

"Thanks."

_I'll be your candle on the water, my love for you will always burn. I know your lost, and drifting, but the clouds are lifting. Don't give up, you have somewhere to turn._

* * *

******Alis Grave Nil** **(Nothing is Heavy to those with Wings)**

* * *

Steady as a beating drum, Terrador's wings cut through the hot air easily. The night air carried clouds across the Scorched Lands, covering his approach as he tried to scout out the area's forces. If thier numbers were only just a little smaller, one or two thousand less, perhaps they would have stood a chance alone. It had been three long years since Spyro had vanished during the night of Eternal Darkness, and hope had plummeted rather quickly after that. For a good Moon, Ignitus had shored himself up in the Temple's library, determined to find something that wouldn't let the others help him with. He'd come out disheartened and worried, but there was nothing Terrador could do to help his friend ease the grief of losing a surrogate son. They were at war, and they had to leave the Temple before the Dark Armies could kill them. They had fled to the Underground City, and had been there ever since. Catching sight of the Burning Volcano, Terrador flared his large wings in an effort to stop his flight before he was spotted. Frowning, the Earth Dragon turned for home. While his element and the skies he flew in were complete opposites, he would often lose himself in the clouds, free from worries as he beat his wings in a steady pattern, just like a drum.

It was all he had left to cling to, in this war torn age.

* * *

**Ect Nocte Perpetua (**_**This Perpetual Night**_**) **

* * *

It wasn't the first time that Cyril wished his mentor was still alive. Glacia had been the only female Ice Master in over 100 Generations, but she'd never let that stop her. She'd taught him everything he knew about Ice, and he'd taught what he knew to Spyro. He saw a bit of himself in that little hatchling, just as his fellow Gaurdians. He came off as pompous and arrogant most of the time, but as Volteer would say, he was only hiding a wounded heart that had yet to heal. And so, his friends understood why he would speak so highly of his fellow Ice Dragons. He wasn't trying to make himself shine, no, he wasn't. He was trying to push away the night of forgetfullness that other Ice Dragons had fallen into, so they could be remembered. Glacia and her Master, Frazen, and his master before him, and thier masters before them. He was only one Dragon in a line that would end with him. He would soon fall to the Eternal Night of death, but he wanted to make sure someone would remember. That's why he, even after they'd spent three years looking for him, continued to believe that Spyro was still alive. He had to believe that someone would remember his legacy and pass it on to thier own legacy.

Otherwise, he would have nothing left to hold onto. No Dragon wants to be lost in the Night of Death.

* * *

**Inter Spem Et Metum (**_**Between Hope and Fear**_**) **

**

* * *

**

Volteer was well known for his fast wagging tongue and control over Lightning. But what he wasn't known for was the fact, that even in the darkest of times, even when he would be staring death in the face, he just couldn't feel fear. It was a quirk from childhood. The broodmother for his clutch had dropped his egg, not only giving him his incessant ability to keep on speaking no matter the situation, but also lessening the emotion he could feel. He could be angry, sad, or happy, but he could never feel fear. That's why, even though he knew he should have been afraid that Spyro would never return and they would all die, he wasn't. It wasn't that he had hope the little one would return, he did have that. It was just that he couldn't feel the fear for his own life or the lives of his friends. It's not that he didn't _want_ to be afraid for them...

It's that he _couldn't _be afraid. He was firmly stuck between hope and fear.

* * *

**Noster Nostri (**_**Our Hearts Beat as One**_**) **

**

* * *

**

After Spyro's disappearence, Ignitus spent many of his waking hours looking for his charge. He'd peered so deeply into the Pool of Visions he'd almost lost himself in it, spent hours flying across the Realm looking for any sign of his student. But no leads had come up, it was as if Spyro had simply vanished from the world, leaving nothing behind but memories and heartache. It was all Ignitus could do to keep the hope alive, and some nights he'd lie awake and wonder if getting attached had been worth it. Spyro wasn't coming home this time, he'd been taken prisoner or worse. But something deep inside Ignitus kept the feeling that Spryo was still alive, somewhere out in the world. He could still feel the child, if he concentrated hard enough on his own heartbeat. There was a second beat to it, something that only happened if a Dragon had a child. Ignitus smiled as he looked up at the skies, bright and clear for the first time in months. Ancestors willing, they would see eachother again very soon.

* * *

**Prima Luce (**_**At Dawn**_**) **

* * *

Cynder doesn't remember much of the time she spent in that crystal. It's foggy, memories just out of her reach. But she can remember waking up as she was dragged across the harsh stone of the catacombs, and looking up to see the barest hint of dawn's first light peeking through the rocks. It made her smile a little, before her body claimed exhaustion and drug her back down into sleep. When she awoke again, she was in the Catacombs that the Dark Master had used to kill his worst opponents. Spyro was beside her, still sleeping but alive. This brought another smile to her face as she padded up to his side, nudging his neck. He had saved them all from death so many times over, and now he needed her. She'd stay by his side as long as it took, this time _she'd_ protect _him_. it was the least she could do for her friend, considering he had dragged her out of the Darkness and into the sunlight.

"...Cynder?"

* * *

**Libertas** (_**Freedom**_)

* * *

Hunter the Cheetah was well known amongst his peers in his village for being the most free-spirited of his litter. If anyone tried to hold him down, they'd get a clawing that few Elders could say they enjoyed. So, it came as a great surprise to everyone that when the great Dragon's came with a request to find one of thier own, that Hunter was the first one to answer. They all knew that taking a request to find a Missing was like a binding contract, you had to spend all your time looking for that Missing, and no one else. Hunter knew this, and he understood what it meant. Over the next two years he spent looking for Spyro, he actually grew to worry about the little Dragon. Ignitus, the child's surrogate father, had told him tales about the hatchling, and it seemed to Hunter that he was actually good friends with him. Perhaps, when they met for the first time, they would become friends. Only time would be able to tell. And now, as Hunter padded over to the Dragonfly left behind in the Ogre's wake, he smiled. Not only becuase he was now free from the binding contract of the search for Spyro, but becuase Spyro himself was free.

Perhaps there was hope for thier battered world after all.

* * *

Heart's Note: Just a few things that came to me, is all. XD

EDIT: Day later, and I find out that FFN screwed with my formatting. Dang you!! (shakes fist)


	2. Author's Note: June 2012

People may have noticed by now that things have changed around here. Between "Critics United" and "Literate Union", the climate around FFN has taken a drastic turn for the unfriendly. Accounts have been banned, stories deleted, and people have been driven to tears over what was supposed to be a fun hobby, all because of a bunch of bullies. The issues I have with this are long and lengthy, but I won't take up your time with the details. This is just a statement of fact: I'm leaving FFN behind me. This notice will go up on all my stories, and though they will remain up for as long as possible, any incomplete works will not be updated from this point on.

_However_. This does not mean that they will not have updates at all. I'm leaving FFN behind, not stopping writing. This site has taken a turn for the worst but I will still write, however slowly. Writing my first story is what brought my sister and I together. Writing is what gave me my self-confidence back when I thought I'd lost it all. Writing is, to many people, an escape. A method of coping. I will not let mine be taken from me. On that note, I will not be stopped from writing. No bully is going to take away something that I consider important, and none of you should let that happen, either. Their reasoning, removing stories that break site rules, can be respected up to a point. Their methods cannot. Bullying is never the answer. We are all writers, to some degree, and we are all humans. That demands some modicum of respect, and this is not that. This is bullying, and the only method I know to work with bullies is to turn and walk away until the time comes to fight back. Do not let them take your dreams.

For those who want to keep updated more frequently, all updates to any of my stories will be posted on my tumblr, which can be found at **heart-of-memories(dot)tumblr(dot)com**. They will likely be linked to from a different site with Tumblr just serving as the grounds for which to launch, but it's simpler to keep it that way. Also, older fic may be posted on Tumblr at one point or another. Life needs to settle a little more first.

As you've surely seen, this is a work that's noted as "complete" according to FFN standards. As such, it will remain here until it gets deleted for whatever reason. At that time, it will be moved to either the aforementioned Tumblr, or to my new writing "home", **endlessink(dot)dreamwidth(dot)org. **All new fics and any kind of update to the verse this story belongs too will be found there as well, so please follow at your leisure. Hopefully I've made it easy enough for you all to continue doing so, because I cherish each and every one of you. Yes, even the flamers. :3

In closing, I suggest everyone who reads this and has an account here find a new place to host their works. There's no telling when things will get worse.

~Heart


End file.
